Thunderstorm
by go-go-yaoi
Summary: Un orage, une panne de courant, un Sora qui dérape... La vie n'est pas toujours facile, surtout quand on est amoureux et qu'on essaie vainement de le cacher. Riku/Sora


**Auteur :** Go Go Yaoi (GGY pour les intimes)

**Paring :** Riku/Sora

**Rating :** Euh… T ? Au hasard XD

**Disclaimer :** (j'ai vraiment du mal avec ce mot _) Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix. Muha, mais un jour j'en ferai des mieux, même si c'est pas possible ! *prépare le parapluie à briques*

**Musique de fond :** Kingdom Hearts Piano Collection.

**Blabla inutile :** THIS IS MY FIRST STORY ! Alors ne soyez pas trop méchant please ! Enfin bon, autant prévenir tout de suite, c'est OOC (surtout Sora je crois), guimauval et bisounours. Ceux qui aimez pas ça, passez xD. Et puis il y a rien que se passe. Pour veux qui veulent du baiser baveux, ce sera… pour une autre fois =D il y en aura bien une 3

Ah, et puis pour ceux qui n'aimez pas le mélodramatique, passez votre chemin xD Bref, sur ce, c'est parti !

**.o0o._.o0o.**

- Ah, il pleut.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant, mais dehors il pleuvait à grosses gouttes. On n'y voyait certainement pas à deux mètres. Sora s'approcha de la vitre et fut finalement suffisamment assez près pour que de la buée apparaisse. Riku leva le nez de son livre de maths et regarda lui aussi par la fenêtre, mais de loin. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là seulement qu'il remarqua que la luminosité avait réellement baissé. Sûrement à cause des nuages. En tout cas, maintenant qu'il avait notifié ça, il se demandait comment il avait réussi à lire l'énoncé de ce satané exercice avec si peu de lumière à sa disposition. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

Le châtain se décolla de la vitre, adressa un sourire sans raison à l'argenté – il était de ces personnes qui souriaient comme ça à tout le monde sans motif particulier – et se pencha pour allumer une lampe qui était à portée. Tout de suite c'était beaucoup mieux.

- Alors, cet exo ? Lui demanda-t-il se s'adossant à la vitre, assit en tailleur.

- C'est toi qui me demande ça ? (un petit sourire mi narquois mi amusé étira ses lèvres) Alors que t'as même pas essayé de le faire ?

Sora haussa les épaules en regardant ailleurs. De toute façon il n'avait jamais rien comprit au mathématiques, il se demandait comment Riku pouvait trouver ça logique, simple et concert. Il faut de tout pour faire un monde comme on dit.

- Autrement, dit celui qui n'aimait pas les chiffres, vu comment il pleut, tu ne va pas rentrer chez toi tout de suite à moins que tu ne veuille attraper la pneumonie. Ça pas l'air de vouloir se calmer en plus. Tu veux rester là pour la nuit ?

Après tout, ça ne serait pas la première fois. Combien de nuit Riku avait dormi chez Sora, et vice-versa ? Il ne les comptait même plus. Quand il disait qu'il n'aimait pas compter…

Oui mais là…

L'argenté referma son livre d'un coup sec. Visiblement lui aussi en avait marre. Cela faisait depuis quelques heures qu'ils travaillaient, là il saturait. Enfin, « quelques heures » était un peu exagéré. A la place de travailler, ils avaient plus bavardé qu'autre chose en fait. Ne jamais faire ses devoirs à deux. Surtout quand on est meilleurs amis.

C'était le début de l'hiver déjà. Avec la saison le froid arrivait, et cette pluie n'était pas aider l'air à se réchauffer. Pour cette raison, Sora frissonna et se leva pour monter le chauffage électrique qui rendait la température plus agréable. Riku ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- T'as froid ? Bah oui aussi, c'est l'hiver et toi tu t'habille comme en été.

- C'est pas ça, répondit l'autre après un léger grognement, c'est que j'aime pas les manches longues.

Riku étouffa un léger rire en regardant la chemise à manches courtes, donc, de son ami. S'il attrapait un rhume, ce ne serait pas de sa faute.

Une fois le radiateur réglé, Sora retourna s'asseoir mais en face de Riku cette fois. La fenêtre, c'était froid.

- Tu sais… commença le châtain, un peu hésitant.

- Oui Sora ?

- Je suis content qu'on se soit r-

Il ne put pas terminer sa phrase, trop surprit par le noir qui engloba la pièce d'un coup. Durant une seconde, il se demanda ce qui se passait mais le ciel s'empressa de lui donner une réponse claire : le tonnerre retentit. L'éclair responsable du grondement sourd avait du tomber sur un câble quelconque. Et du coup c'était la panne de courant. Super. Oh et puis ce n'était pas plus mal. Il aurait pu dire quelque chose qu'il aurait regretté.

De l'étage, il entendit sa mère vociférer en s'inquiétant pour son frigo – ou plutôt ce qui se trouvait dedans. Il soupira bruyamment et se leva. Sans laisser Riku l'interroger sur quoique ce soit, il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vais chercher des chips.

Et il sortit.

Riku ne put empêcher un sourire. Combien de personnes au monde auraient pour première réaction, lors d'une privation d'électricité, d'aller chercher à manger ?

Ce qu'il ne savait pas par contre, c'était que c'était la première chose qui était venu à l'esprit de Sora pour sortir de la pièce. De même qu'il ne vit pas le châtain s'adosser à la porte quelques instants.

Il souffla un instant et posa une main sur sa poitrine. Il avait bêtement paniqué et avec sorti l'excuse des chips. La raison était claire pour lui, il avait fini par réussir à se l'avouer bien qu'il ne soit absolument pas d'accord. Son cœur ne battait plus pour Kairi, et ce depuis un an voire plus. Jamais il ne l'avait avoué à personne, et il espérait que personne ne se doutait de rien.

Le fait était qu'il était amoureux de Riku, et si quelqu'un venait à savoir ça… De même, si le concerné l'était, il se suiciderait. Enfin, peut-être pas quand même. Mais il irait se terrer très loin. Un homme qui en aimait un autre, ce n'était pas normal. Surtout si c'était son meilleur ami. Non, il devait cacher ça. Kairi… il était toujours très lié à elle. Mais il ne la considérait autrement plus que comme une grande sœur, une confidente peut-être. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas pu lui dire ça. Ça lui aurait peut-être fait du mal, et puis elle aurait aussi pu fuir, ne pas comprendre ça.

Cela lui faisait peur. S'il avouait cela à Riku et que ce dernier en ressortait dégouté, il ne s'en remettrait probablement pas. C'est pour cela qu'il le gardait pour lui, rien que pour lui. Au départ, il s'était dit que ça n'allait pas être trop compliqué. Mais au fur et à mesure, cela grandissait. Lui qui pensait qu'en cachant ses sentiments jusqu'à lui-même, ces derniers en viendraient à disparaître, il s'était fourré le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à la cheville ; le contraire se produisait. Il en venait à avoir de mal à se trouver seul dans la même pièce que l'argenté. Sa respiration s'accélérait inexorablement quand il s'approchait, et puis ces rougeurs sur les joues… jusqu'ici il avait réussir à plus ou moins les cacher, trouvant des prétextes au cas où, mais c'était trop oppressant. Autant son amour envers Kairi avait été pur et enfantin, autant là il y avait quelque chose de… physique, et ça, il ne trouvait pas ça normal. Il en voulait presque à la pluie. A cause d'elle, ils allaient devoir dormir non loin de l'autre. Dans la même chambre. Par forcement dans le même lit, mais dans la même pièce quand même. Et ça allait être très, _très_ difficile.

Il secoua la tête. Non, il allait pouvoir surmonter ça. Il était le Maître de la Keyblade après tout, il avait sauvé les mondes deux fois ! Ce n'était pas un amour passionné et une attirance démesurée envers son meilleur ami qui allaient avoir raison de lui !

Sur ces bonnes pensées, il se dirigea vers la cuisine à l'aveuglette (en manquant d'ailleurs de tomber quatre ou cinq fois) pour s'emparer d'un paquet de chips et ensuite revenir. Il souffla avant de rentrer puis poussa le bâtant. Il n'y voyait absolument rien, mais il devinait la silhouette de Riku, debout devant la fenêtre.

- J'ai pas été trop long ?

- Si, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de vieillesse.

Sora poussa un semblant de « hé ! » indigné et lança le sachet vers Riku. Comme ce dernier venait de se retourner, il se reçut les chips emballées en pleine figure. Charmant. Il aurait bien contre attaqué, mais s'il le faisait, ce n'était plus des tranches fines de pomme de terre qu'ils allaient manger mais de la poussière au sel. Donc non merci. A la place, il se contenta de sourire, amusé par la réaction enfantine de son ami. Il ne changera jamais, se disait-il.

Le châtain alla se rasseoir à la table basse au milieu de la pièce, face à la fenêtre et l'argenté en fit de même, grommelant contre Sora pour la forme à cause des chips. Mais ce que n'avait pas prévu le plus jeune, c'était que l'autre viendrait se poser à côté de lui et non en face. Sans le fait exprès, il sursauta. Et après coup, il pria le ciel que Riku n'aie rien remarqué. Ce fut le cas, sa réaction passa inaperçue pour cette fois. Il serait passé pour un idiot sinon, et n'aurait pas su quoi répondre.

Son cœur commença à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Riku était _juste_ à côté. Il sentait presque son bras contre son épaule, sa chaleur qui allait jusqu'à lui… il frissonna.

Seulement, ça, Riku s'en rendit compte. Il tourna la tête vers lui et posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Sora et glissa doucement sa paume sur sa peau, de son poignet jusqu'au niveau de son coude. Le plus jeune avait la chair de poule. Mais peut-être pas pour la raison qu'il croyait.

- Tu as froid, je te l'avais dit. Quelle idée aussi de s'habill…

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, trop étonné par le geste du plus jeune. Il avait enlevé presque violemment sa main d'un geste très brusque de son bras, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche ou quelque chose comme ça. Automatiquement, il fronça les sourcils et regarda le châtain qui avait ramené son bras vers lui.

- Sora ?

L'interpellé se tourna d'un coup vers lui. Un éclair zébrant le ciel lui permit un instant de voir son visage. Ses yeux surtout. Il savait qu'ils étaient très bleus, mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'ils l'étaient autant… mais ce qui l'intriguait était ce qu'il y avait vu. C'était indéchiffrable, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pu voir ses prunelles qu'une petit fraction de seconde.

Ce qu'il vit très bien fut, par contre, Sora qui s'approcha de lui. Pour le châtain, ce contact avait été de trop. La caresse involontaire trop longue.

- Excuse-moi Riku.

Sans que l'autre ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit ou ne puisse faire quelconque mouvement, Sora posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de l'argenté, approcha son visage du sien, s'agenouillant près de lui. Lentement, il réduisit la distance qui les séparait en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il était doux, mais presque désespéré.

Riku ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Sora était en train de l'embrasser bien qu'il n'ait tenté aucune intrusion. C'était juste un simple contact, mais il n'était pas anodin. Sans qu'il ne le contrôle, un frisson parcourut lui parcourut l'échine. Il sentait tellement d'émotions émaner de Sora qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, et puis c'était doux. Horriblement agréable. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, donnant quelque chose d'incohérent qu'il ne chercha même pas à déchiffrer.

Puis soudain, il sentit quelque chose de liquide et de tiède contre sa joue. Coulant jusqu'à sa bouche, il reconnut aussitôt le goût salé des larmes.

L'irruption de cette saveur fit sursauter le châtain qui se recula violemment, comme s'il fuyait. Il eut un hoquet en réalisant ce qu'il avait fait à l'instant. Il venait de tout gâcher. En un seul instant, quelques secondes qui lui avaient paru une éternité, il avait tout ruiné. Riku allait le détester. Le haïr. A cette idée, les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, fixant l'argenté qui restait figé.

Dans le noir, ça avait été plus facile pour lui de déraper, mais les conséquences seraient les mêmes.

- Sora, tu…

- Pardon !

Sur ces mots, Sora se leva et courut hors de la pièce, ne prenant pas la peine de refermer la porte derrière lui, la laissant s'écraser bruyamment contre le mur. Il voulait partir, partir très loin où Riku ne viendrait pas lui parler, ne viendrait pas cracher son venin sur lui. Il irait se terrer dans une grotte s'il le fallait, mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Pas dans cette maison.

Alors il sortit, courant sous la pluie. L'eau, en un instant, le trempa jusqu'aux os mais il s'en fichait. Sa tête bourdonnait, ses oreilles sifflaient à cause du froid mais il courrait. Ce qu'il n'entendait pas, c'était les pas derrière lui, la voix qui prononçait son nom et qui lui demandait de l'attendre.

Mais bon sang, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? C'était de la folie pure ! Il s'en voudrait certainement tout sa vie. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de tomber amoureux de Riku tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple si il avait continué d'aimer Kairi. Si seulement tout n'était pas si compliqué. Cela relevait presque du masochisme de son point de vue. Et puis Riku était un homme. Tous les couples normalement constitués étaient faits d'un homme et d'une femme. Comme ses parents. Comme tous les parents. Comme ces personnes dans les feuilletons à l'eau de rose à la télé, comme les protagonistes dans les dessins animés, les films, les bandes dessinées. Comme lui et Kairi. Mais non.

On lui avait toujours dit que son cœur était beau, fort, pur, qu'il fallait toujours l'écouter sans réfléchir car c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Et si tout ça était faux ? Et si en écoutant son cœur comme il venait de le faire dans la chambre, ce qu'il avait fait beaucoup de fois avant, il avait causé du mal ? Et puis, Riku ne l'aimait pas, c'était certain. Alors à quoi bon ?

Plus rien ne semblait pareil. En fait cela ne le dégoutait pas tant que ça. C'était plus du regard des autres dont il avait peur. De se retrouver seul...

Il avait fini par arriver dans un petit bois. La pluie y était moins forte alors il s'y réfugia. Ici, personne ne viendrait le chercher. Ni le trouver.

Le tissu de ses vêtements lui collait à la peau. Ses chaussures enfilées à la va-vite et le bas de son pantalon étaient maculés de boue. Ses cheveux, d'habitude hérissés de pics, retombaient sous le poids de l'eau, et quelques mèches s'aplatissaient, humides, sur son visage. Il avait horriblement froid, l'eau étant gelée et le vent glacial. Pourtant il avait presque envie de rire. Il avait éradiqué des centaines de Similis, peut-être des milliers de Sans-Cœur, vaincu une reine folle et un homme dans le même état qu'elle, éliminé la majorité des dangereux membres d'une organisation menaçant les mondes dans leur totalité, s'était réduit lui-même à néant pour sauver le cœur de celle qu'il avait aimé et là, il se retrouvait assit dans la boue à pleurer pour un contact et quelques états d'âme déplacés. Il était vraiment pathétique. Il avait sérieusement à problème, à ressentir les émotions puissance mille.

Il devait vraiment se reprendre, ce n'était pas digne de lui. Non, il allait continuer à sourire comme avant, à plaisanter, à faire des pitreries. Ca allait passer. Bientôt.

Mais pour l'instant il devait reprendre son souffle. Cette douche d'eau froid avait eu le mérite de lui avoir remit les idées en place.

Enfin pas totalement.

Le rideau de pluie s'écarta sur quelqu'un de bien connu. Justement la personne qu'il cherchait le plus, en cet instant, à éviter. De nouveau, il se sentit mal. Finalement, il n'était pas si reprit que cela. Mais au lieu de partir en courant comme tout à l'heure, il resta là à attendre que Riku arrive à sa hauteur. Il fallait qu'il assume. Autant être honnête.

- Ah Sora tu es là ! Franchement, t'es pas fou de partir comme ça par ce temps ?!

La voix de l'argenté était vraisemblablement très énervée. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Sora eut un sourire ironique. Comme s'il pouvait avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'espoir ? C'était fou. Pourtant c'était bien le cas. Il espérait encore.

Bientôt, Riku se planta devant lui, sous l'arbre.

- Tu vas choper la crève. Allez viens, on repart.

Il agissait comme si de rien était. Ce fut comme si le cœur de Sora se fissurait. Il fallait qu'il s'énerve, lui crie dessus, tout ce qu'il voulait mais pas qu'il reste indifférent. C'était la pire des choses qui pouvait arriver.

Le plus grand empoigna le poignet du châtain et commença à partir, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas et resta sous le feuillage trempé, s'arrachant à sa poigne. Il fallait qu'il en parle. Sinon il suffoquerait.

- Non attend Riku. Pour tout à l'heure…

Le concerné s'arrêta et renonça à tirer Sora derrière lui. A la place, il resta là. De dos. Mais le plus jeune était certain qu'il l'écoutait. Sa voix était brisée.

- Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, c'était n'importe quoi. C'était fou, tu peux me détester. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne me frappe pas ?

Il essuya ses yeux de son bras. Ce geste était inutile mais il était instinctif. Riku se retourna vers lui, mais Sora n'osa pas le regarder. Pas après ça.

- Quelle idée, je…

- Non Riku, ce n'est pas normal. Je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi. Vraiment. Et ça ne va pas, ce n'est pas… je ne…

Il recula de plusieurs pas, ses yeux toujours cachés au plus âgé, ne parvenant pas à terminer sa phrase. Il le lui avait dit. Pas dans les meilleurs circonstances possibles mais il le lui avait dit. Maintenant, il devait assumer.

Il vit malgré tout l'argenté avancer vers lui d'un pas assuré et sans qu'il ne fut faire quoique ce soit, Sora se retrouva plaqué contre le tronc de l'arbre qui les abritait. Riku était penché au dessus de lui, il sentait presque son souffle sur son visage. Celui de l'argenté semblait vraiment irrité et la main qu'il avait sur son épaule l'empêchait de partir. Cela ne lui faisait pas mal mais quelque chose lui disait que s'il se débâtait, ce serait rapidement le cas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à dire des aberrations pareilles ?!

Une autre fissure. Riku ne le croyait pas. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais il ne le croyait pas. Lui aussi voyait cela comme quelque chose de dégoutant. Il le savait mais il ne pensait pas que ça lui ferait aussi mal. Il détourna les yeux.

- Depuis quand un garçon qui en aime un autre est quelque chose d'anormal ?

Sora sursauta. Quoi ? De quoi parlait-il ? Alors ce n'était pas…

- Sora, tu es vraiment le dernier des imbéciles. Tu t'es vraiment fait du mal pour rien.

Alors, sous ses yeux écarquillés, Riku s'approcha et scella leurs lèvres de nouveau, mais bien plus tendrement cette fois. Le cœur de Sora bondit littéralement. Alors il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne ? Tout ce qu'il éprouvait était réciproque - c'était possible ? Ou alors il se moquait de lui ? Non… Non, il sentait que non, qu'il s'était bien trompé.

D'un seul coup, il se sentit merveilleusement bien et les larmes de tristesse furent remplacées par des larmes de joie. Pour l'instant, seuls la joie, le soulagement et Riku prenaient place dans son esprit. Le retournement de situation avait été brutal et inattendu. Il était en train de vivre ce qu'il avait vu en rêve, et cela le rendait léger, léger…

Toutes ses craintes avaient disparues. En un instant. Un seul petit instant.

Avec beaucoup de passion, il répondit au baiser qui lui offrait l'argenté. Pour s'être longtemps retenu, tout s'approfondit en émotions. Le contact rompit quelques instants plus tard, chaste pour l'instant, timide aussi. Durant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Sora avait rarement vu ceux de Riku aussi expressifs mais en y analysant toutes les lueurs qu'il y voyait, il se sentit encore mieux et l'embrassa de nouveau, plus amoureusement, passant ses mains autour de sa nuque. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues se découvrirent puis s'entrelacèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'air soit plus qu'indispensable. Ils en avaient oublié la pluie, le froid, le vent et les quelques éclairs qui zébraient le ciel de temps à autre. Non, plus rien ne comptait. Jusqu'à ce que Sora fut prit d'un picotement significatif.

Rapidement, il poussa Riku loin de lui pour placer ses mains devant son visage et éternuer en se courbant légèrement. A l'image, l'aîné des deux ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Sora étant vraiment quelqu'un d'imprévisible, même quand ce n'était pas volontaire. Tandis que l'autre se grattait nerveusement le crâne en souriant bêtement, les yeux pourtant brillants et les lèvres rouges l'argenté vint lui frotter affectueusement les cheveux, même si ceux-ci étaient mouillés. C'était amusant de le voir avec des cheveux plus ou moins disciplinés. Ça changeait. Et ça lui allait bien d'ailleurs. Mais ça n'allait pas l'aider à combattre les microbes.

- Allez viens, on rentre. Tu as déjà attrapé froid.

Quand il lui disait de mettre d'au moins mettre des manches plus longues…

**.o0o._.o0o.**

… Voila…

Pitié ne m'assassinez pas sauvagement ! C'est mélodramatique, ça correspond pas DU TOUT à Sora, je sais, mais bon, il faut bien un peu de tragédie dans la vie 8D … non… ?

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a, hum, plu. Plus je le relis, moins j'aime. Pourquoi je l'ai posté alors me direz vous ? ... Et je vous répondrai que je n'en ai aucune idée =_=. En plus je trouve que j'ai dit des trucs totalement inutiles, dont on se serait bien passés. Désolée ^_^".

Pour ma défense, je dirai que j'ai écrit tout en une soirée et qu'il était tard quand j'ai fini (minuit pile je crois)… et c'est pas une excuse je sais mais on peut toujours tenter hein ?

Ah, et pour info, l'état de Sora (niveau rhume) ne s'est pas amélioré tout de suite puisque tous les chauffages chez lui sont électriques. Alors avec la coupure de courant... ça a pas aidé quoi. Depuis, sa mère n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle veut faire installer une cheminée et une chaudière à bois (ou à fioul) au cas où. Ça rend son père dingue. Chacun son truc hein.

Bref, sur ce, faites-en ce que vous voulez xD


End file.
